Vehicle locating systems are used to identify vehicle position for use in vehicle navigation systems. Current systems make use of Global Positioning Systems (GPS) to locate the vehicle relative to roads, points of interest (POI), and other features commonly found on maps. More generally, GPS is typically augmented with additional satellite navigation systems that operate in various countries and regions including Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), Galileo Satellite Navigation, Beidou Navigation Satellite System, and Quasi-Zenith Satellite System (QZSS). The general term for using multiple constellations to compute a location is Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). Consumer GNSS systems are generally accurate to 10-50 feet 95% of the time, which is sufficient for general navigation purposes. However, this is not accurate to perform more advanced vehicle control that requires precise identification of vehicle position relative to other vehicles on the road.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for locating a vehicle that refines the locating ability of a GNSS. It is additionally desirable to improve the performance of GNSS locating using correction factors that are received by the vehicle over a wireless data stream. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.